


Together

by madwriter223



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Animal Traits, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace asks Duck to come by his room. When Duck gets there, he's in for  nice a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a distinct lack of Ace/Duck porn. Either that or I was unable to find it. So guess what I wrote. ^__^

Duck opened the door to Ace's room and stuck his head inside. “Ace, I'm here. What do you want?” He called. A moment later he blinked in surprised and cocked his head to the side. “You are naked.”

Ace waggled his eyebrows. “Indeed I am, Duck. Wanna close the door, you're letting in a draft.”

Duck shrugged and stepped inside, the automatic doors falling shut behind him. “Is this what you wanted to show me? Because I have to admit, I've seen it all before.” He looked down slightly and hummed in appreciation. “Those abs are looking better each time I see them, I have to admit.”

“Why thank you, Duck.” Ace grinned and walked closer to the drake. He crowded him against the door, looming a little over him (unavoidable, considering their height difference). He traced a single finger along the edge of Duck's beak. “That's very nice of you to say.”

Duck gave him a somewhat bemused look but played along. “You know me, I'm very generous with compliments. I'm not one to ignore the people around me.”

Ace chuckled and reached down, pressing his palms against Duck's rump. He squeezed the slim hips, then he lifted the drake up slightly, pressing his back against the door. He made sure that Duck's bottom was resting against Ace's groin, while his fingers massaged the drake's slim behind. “Comfy, Duck?”

Instead of a reply, Duck grabbed Ace's ears and used them to tug him close enough to kiss. The drake pressed his beak close, making a little huff of impatience when Ace didn't react. The buck grinned and kissed back finally, leaning one arm against the door above Duck's head. They tilted their heads, easily finding the familiar angle to deepen their kiss. Ace hummed into Duck's mouth, rubbing their bodies together. He licked lightly at the drake's teeth and flicked the tip of his tongue teasingly against the roof of his mouth. He knew Duck was ticklish there.

As expected, Duck giggled quietly, barely more than a puff of air. But he immediately reciprocated and started running his fingers across Ace's ribs, tickling mercilessly.

Ace broke the kiss with a loud chuckle and rested his forehead against Duck's.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Duck boasted and tickled under the buck's armpits.

Ace wiggled at the sensation and laughed again. “Okay, Duck, I give, I give.”

Duck smirked smugly. “That'll teach you. No one tickles the Danger Duck and gets away with it.” He tickled harder, one hand staying at the armpit and the other going back down to the ribs.

Ace chortled through clenched teeth and tried to twist away from the insistent touch. “Quit it, Duck. Yah wanna have a tickle fight here or do you wanna boink?”

Duck stuck his tongue out at him. “Sure, I'd boink boots with you, except only one of use is wearing them.” He said, tapping his heels against the buck's thighs.

Ace grinned and ground his hips against Duck's. “It's 'knock boots'.” He corrected in a husky tone, leaning against the drake. He trailed his lips along Duck's beak, nibbling lightly on the firm skin. He nipped gently at the very corner, next he went down to the jaw. He nuzzled just underneath it then went lower still, to suck firmly at that one spot on Duck's neck, just under his pulse point. Ace could feel it thrumming close by, so he sucked harder, licking underneath the feathers to get at the skin.

Duck gave a whole-body shudder and let out a drawn out whine. He gasped when Ace pressed his front teeth against that same spot, dragging them back and forth slowly.

Ace felt Duck growing harder against his abdomen and grinned mentally. That spot always got Duck's motor going. He redoubled his efforts for a few moments, and Duck arched into his touch.

He drew back and smacked his lips. “So.” He tugged on the collar of Duck's uniform. “How about you take these clothes off?”

Duck raised an eyebrow, his cheeks flushed. “And why, pray tell, would I do that?”

Ace shrugged and rocked their hips together. “Well, I do recall a boink being mentioned. I wouldn't mind that.”

“You're very sure of yourself.” Duck snorted and gave him a peck on the lips. “Let me down.”

“I dunno, Duck. I like you like this.” Ace wiggled his hips pointedly against Duck's rump. “I like you like this _a lot_.”

Duck sucked in a breath and wiggled insistingly. “Unless you want to undress me by magicking my clothes away, let me _down_!”

“All right, all right.” Ace drew back slightly and set the drake back onto his feet. “I live to serve.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Duck pushed him towards the bed and undid his belt, pulling it through the hidden hoops.

Ace grinned and went to the bed. He turned down the covers and threw the pillows to the floor, then he retrieved the lube from his bedside table. He heard material flop onto the ground and sat on the bed, setting the lube against the headboard.

“You naked?” He called, turning around.

“As the day I hatched.” Duck replied, spreading his hands to the sides.

“Great.” Ace looked him up and down, smiling in satisfaction. He patted the bed invitingly. “Climb on and grab onto the headboard.”

Duck gave him an unimpressed look.

“Come on, Duck.” Ace waggled his eyebrows. “Promise it'll be fun.”

“Oh wow, I wonder what could your plan possibly be.” Duck said in a flat tone, rolling his eyes. Nonetheless, he climbed onto the bed and knelt by the headboard, placing his hands on the smooth metal. “Whatever shall happen now to little old me?” He asked with an exaggerated expression and faking a southern belle accent.

He was not the tiniest bit surprised when Ace snapped energy cuffs around his wrists. He was even less surprised to note they were threaded through the decorative metal in the headboard. He was essentially trapped place.

Duck eyed the cuffs, and his eyes narrowed into a baleful glare. “You're despicable.” He informed the buck.

Ace grinned, not even remotely apologetic. He twirled the keycard in his fingers, then he tossed it merrily to the other side of the room. “Don't know what you mean, Duck.” He said smugly. He pressed along the drake's side and petted his naked feathers. “Ain't done nothin' to warrant your tone, I think.”

“Oh really?” Duck's tone was still dry, but he arched his back into the buck's hand. “And luring me here with the purpose of cuffing me to the bed and having your wicked way with me is purely innocent, huh?”

“I didn't hear yah complaining when you were taking off your clothes. Or when I was sucking on your neck like so.” Ace demonstrated eagerly, pressing his lips to Duck's collarbone and sucking, the feathers smooth against lips. He nipped at the spot and Duck's breathing hitched into a moan, the drake pressing closer into his touch. 

Ace drew back and smirked cheekily. “Still think I'm despicable?”

“Entirely and completely.” Duck said, pretending to look entirely unconvinced.

“Even when I do this?” Ace trailed his fingers down Duck's back and onto his rump. He gave one buttock a firm squeeze then reached underneath the tail, edging the tips of his fingers against the puckered skin.

Duck's beak fell open with a soft sound.

Ace stilled his fingers and leaned closer to whisper in Duck's ear. “Am I still despicable? Hmm?”

Duck threw him an impatient look and twisted his body, one leg pressing between Ace's. “Two can play at this game, Long-Ear.” He said, rubbing firmly against the buck's half-hard cock. He drew his leg back and scratched at the bit of skin at the base of the shaft, next he tickled his webbed toes against his heavy sack. “Are you feeling lucky enough to face my frottage skills?”

“I don't think this counts as frottage. Besides, you ain't that good, Duck.” Ace teased, though his eyes were half-closed in pleasure.

“I'll have you know that there are songs written about my skills. Not songs I'd sing in polite company, but still.” 

Ace laughed and rolled them over, so that Duck was lying underneath him, his slight frame spread out against the yellow sheets. His black feathers stood out against the bright colour, accenting how they gleamed and glistened. Duck took great pride in keeping his feathers neat and cared for. Ace rubbed his hands against the drake's sides, feeling the smooth feathers slipping against his own fur. It never ceased to surprise him, how soft they were.

Duck made an impatient sound at the back of his throat and rattled the handcuffs against the headboard. “Come on, Bunny. While I'm young would be preferable.”

Ace just grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Duck's beak. Duck kissed back without hesitation, opening his beak to tangle their tongues together. Ace moaned and slid his hands up Duck's sides, curling his fingers around the feathered chest. He rubbed the pecs gently, kneading against their shape and Duck bucked against him, his erection jabbing Ace in the abdomen.

“Must you always take so long?” He asked, giving Ace a wry look.

Ace grinned, nuzzling the drake's beak. “Not everything has to be a race , Ducky.”

“And not everything has to crawl like a tortoise.” Duck retorted, rolling his eyes.

Ace smirked and easily flipped Duck around onto his back. Duck oofed when he bounced slightly, but spread his legs as Ace moved between them. The buck sat cross-legged, then he grabbed Duck's thighs, kneading at the firm muscles for a moment. The drake shook off the hold and wrapped his legs around Ace's waist, using the hold to pull them closer. Their groins pressed together, and they made twin appreciative sounds.

Ace grabbed the bottle of lube and waved it in Duck's face. “Legs wide, please.”

Duck obeyed eagerly, resting his calves against the buck's knees. Ace pulled the legs further up, so that Duck's rump rested against the buck's crossed feet. He drizzled some of the oil between the drake's buttocks. Duck shivered at the sensation, and Ace made a soft noise at the back of his throat. He trailed his fingers through the thick substance and rubbed it against the puckered opening. Duck moaned, his head falling backwards against the mattress. Ace slowly started pressing his fingers more firmly against the ring of muscles, the tip of one digit popping inside. Duck grunted and spread his legs wider, shifting his hips around the invasion. He bit the inside of his beak when Ace ever so slowly pushed the finger deeper inside, all the way to the last knuckle. He wiggled the digit back and forth for a minute or so, watching Duck for any sign of pain. But the drake just panted and moaned quietly, his toes curling in pleasure. The handcuffs rattled from time to time, Duck's arms trying to twist out of their binds.

“You doing okay there, Duck?”

“Peachy.” He panted, rubbing his cheek against his own arm.

Ace grinned. “You want me to play with you a bit more?”

“Why must you drag everything out?” Duck demanded, lifting his hips slightly. “Or is one finger everything you got, buster?”

“Don't worry. I always have something up my sleeve.” Ace grinned cheekily and blew him a kiss. He traced the fingers of his free hand up one leg, ruffling the sleek black feathers on the way. Once at the pelvis, Ace walked his fingers over to the drake's groin, tapping his fingers with each 'step'. He paused for a teasing moment, then he took hold of Duck's erection. The cock was heavy and hot against his palm, and Ace squeezed it tightly. He slowly pumped his hand up and down, distracting Duck from what he was doing down below.

Ace drew his finger out and added a second one, tapping the tips against the ring of muscles. He pushed both inside, rotating them right and left carefully. Duck hissed, and his hips bucked into the sensation.

“You doin' okay, Duck?” Ace asked, still moving his fingers.

Duck closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held it for a short moment then exhaled slowly. His body relaxed instinctively, and he nodded. “I'm good.”

“Glad to hear.” Ace leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of Duck's cock. He thrust his fingers back and forth with a little more force, pulling them downwards to further stretch the muscles. He scissored his fingers slowly, curling them against the inner walls, still thrusting to and fro.

At the same time, he sucked lightly on the crown and drew his tongue gently against the top of the underside. Duck wasn't a big fan of receiving oral, so Ace kept his licking mild. He pumped the hand wrapped around the shaft up and down in tandem with his thrusting fingers. He pulled the foreskin down gently and tickled at the glans. He scratched delicately against the frenum, pulling carefully at the foreskin.

Duck panted and whined quietly, squirming under the onslaught. He winced at the sting of a third finger being added inside him, but Ace made up for it by thumbing at the slit of his urethra.

“Ace...” He whined, rattling his handcuffs and panting heavily. “Come ooooon. I'm gonna cum before the main fun at this rate.”

But Ace wasn't listening. He watched avidly as his fingers slid inside over and over. It always fascinated him, to see Duck open easily and so eagerly to take him. He spread all three digits to the sides then started thrusting them in a fast rhythm. His middle finger curled and probed against the inside walls, until it located the prostate gland. Ace pressed the very tip against it and started rubbing it in small circles. He grinned when Duck gasped and curled his legs up to his chest, a drawn-out moan escaping his beak. Ace pressed the little gland more firmly, scratching delicately against the skin around it.

Duck kicked him.

“Stop that!” He yelled, voice tight. He gave the buck his best glare. “I mean it, Ace. Get to it before I quack myself out of these cuffs and climb you myself.” 

“All right, already. I get the picture.” Ace said with a fond laugh, though he did spent a few extra moments thrusting his fingers. Eventually, he drew back, pulling his fingers out. The buck grabbed the bottle of lube and dribbled some onto his own cock. He moaned at the slick sensation and had to pause, working to regain control of his breathing.

Duck's foot tapped his side. “Come on, Ace! I'm dying here! I think I'm gonna pop a blood vessel soon.”

Ace grinned and edged closer on his knees. “We can't have that. I like your noggin the way it is.”

“Flattery will get you a cookie.” Duck drew his legs up to his chest and lifted his hips in invitation. “Now come on! Mount me!” 

Ace looked at the displayed opening, the puffy skin glistening with oil. “Don't mind if I do.” He grabbed Duck's hips and flipped him over onto his front. “On your knees, Ducky.” He requested, rubbing his cock against the drake's buttocks.

“Finally.” Duck grinned at Ace over his shoulder and climbed onto his knees. He braced his hands against the headboard then waggled his rump. “Come and get it.” He sing-songed, and Ace chuckled.

The buck gripped Duck's hips and spread the buttocks to the sides. He kneaded the two globes as he lined himself up to the ring of muscle. “Ready or not, here I come.” He said, rubbing the top of his erection back and forth teasingly.

Duck responded by spreading his legs further and thrusting his hips backwards. He managed to get the very tip pressed tightly against his hole before the cock slipped to the side.

“Here, let me hold that for you.” Ace offered and grabbed it with one hand. He held the shaft steady, and pressed the tip between Duck's buttocks. He pushed his hips minutely forward, tilting them for a better angle.

“Aren't you the gentleman.” Duck commented with a smirk over his shoulder. He pushed back hard and took the entire head inside in one smooth move. They both moaned when it popped inside, but Duck kept going stubbornly. He moved back, panting as more and more of Ace's cock went inside. He had to pause in the middle, though, and drew in huge gulping breaths. His eyes fell closed and his head rolled backwards slightly. 

Ace thrust his cock slowly, moving in shallow little pokes. More to keep up their contact then for any further stimulation. He didn't deepen his thrusts or try to take control over their coupling. As much as he wanted to go further, he waited patiently for Duck next move.

When Duck calmed down somewhat, he gritted his teeth and propelled himself backwards, taking the rest of Ace in one quick swoop. The buck gasped and grabbed at his waist, leaning across Duck's back.

“Not so fast there, Duck.” He panted, resting his forehead against the drake's shoulder.

Duck swallowed thickly and breathed heavily. “If I let you set the pace, I'd still be pinned against the door. You just love showing off your strength and zen-thingy stamina, don't you?”

“You like it.” Ace kissed the black feathers near his lips and wrapped his arms around Duck's torso.

“That's entirely beside the point.” Duck rotated his hips and pushed back against Ace's groin. He clenched his muscles around the buck's cock and rocked against him, testing the feeling.

Ace shuddered but kept his hips still.

Duck turned his head and nudged the buck's temple with his beak. “Okay, you can move now.”

Ace nodded but stayed as he was for a few more moments. He breathed in Duck's scent, nuzzling the feathers at the junction of the drake's neck and shoulder. Eventually, he straightened and trailed his hands up and down Duck's sides. He felt the heat of the skin, and the occasional shivers as Duck pushed back ever so slightly. Ace's own fingers were trembling minutely as they travelled across Duck's body, his grey fur a stark contrast against the black feathers.

Ace smiled to himself. He loved the visuals just as much as the act itself. He's always been a looker, in more ways than one.

He leaned back slightly and looked down at where their bodies were joined. He drew his hips back a little bit, and the ring of muscle twitched and strained around him. It was slick inside and hot. The inner walls hugged his length in a comfortable grip, cradling him. He moved back a fraction more, still staring in rapt fascination.

Duck jerked his hips backwards and impaled himself back onto Ace's cock. He shuddered at the sensation, but still managed to glare over his shoulder.

“Will you kick your cotton tail into gear already?” He demanded in an impatient tone, his hips jerking slightly. “Or do I really have to do everything myself?”

Ace grinned at him. “You want it hard and fast, I reckon.”

“You reckon correct.” Duck rocked his hips again and shivered. “Come on. Or do I have to beg?”

Ace shook his head and spread his legs a bit wider, bracing his knees against the bed. “Hold on tight, Ducky.” He said, taking hold of the feathered hips.

Duck gripped the headboard with both hands and wiggled his hips again.

Ace gritted his teeth and started thrusting. He moved slowly at first, but he soon built up a steady rhythm. Duck arched into each of his thrusts, moaning and gasping loudly. Ace changed the angle of his hips with every several moves, making sure to stimulate as much of Duck's rectum as he could reach. Every few thrusts he pressed his length downwards, directly against the prostate. Duck's whole body jerked at that each time, and the drake cried out at the electric feeling that sparked.

Ace moved one hand around Duck's pelvis and reached for his erection. He wrapped his fingers around the base and dragged them slowly up to the head. He thumbed at the slit at the top, pulling it marginally open. He then moved his hand to the base and back again. Down and up, down and up, squeeze, down and up, press against the slit and scratch gently at the frenum, then down again.

Duck choked on a moan and came, his back arching. The cuffs rattled when he jerked his arms, his body spasming around Ace's cock. Ace grabbed the hips tightly and thrust harshly into the contracting passage. Duck gasped and rocked against him, hips still bucking.

Ace cried out and wrapped his arms tightly around Duck's middle. His own orgasm hit him as Duck's body started to calm. He came with long spurts, and his body curled into a bow, forcing the drake the mimic the position. Duck grasped at the headboard with trembling fingers, and Ace tilted their joined hips upwards, thrusting a few more times in firm but shallow jabs.

Ace breathed deeply, his body still thrumming with his orgasm. He leaned forwards heavily, lying across Duck's sweaty back. He panted against the black feathers and nipped gently at his nape.

He yelped in surprise when Duck suddenly quacked out from under him and out of the cuffs. Ace pitched forward helplessly, landing on the mattress with a startled grunt. Duck quacked himself onto the buck's back and stretched leisurely.

“Ah, heaven.” He gave a satisfied sigh and spread his arms and legs comfortably. He nuzzled at Ace's fur and relaxed, his body warm and heavy atop the buck's.

Ace smiled and settled himself more comfortably against the sheets. He was completely used to Duck's antics by now. He closed his eyes and listened to the drake's soft breaths. He could feel Duck's heartbeat against his back and he let the steady thump-thump lull him into a light sleep.

He woke briefly when Duck started snoring, but he just rolled them over and tucked the drake against his body. He wrapped his arms loosely around Duck and let out a content breath. He fell back to sleep within moments.

END


End file.
